


The Miraculous Tales of Catarina and Lady Noire

by Sweetcici123



Series: Owl House Au’s [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Owl House, Multi, New Miraculous Holders, Oblivious, Paris (City), boiling isles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcici123/pseuds/Sweetcici123
Summary: Okay so I thought it would be cute to give them different names beside Ladybug and Chat Noir.Catarina is Ladybug in Spanish, and Lady Noire means Lady black in French, so that's what I went with.This is a Miraculous Ladybug/ Owl House crossover.It's pretty crazy that this idea hasn't been used yet, I checked and check and yet I am the first!The first chapter will show who will be playing what role.The second chapter will be new information that's way different than in the original miraculous.Since there's currently only 11 episodes of Owl House out I don't know all the characters that will be in the show so I only used the ones I know, and I either used the actual characters or someone I make up for the rest.Since this is Miraculous Ladybug and not Owl House the characters will actually be different. I will probably develop and make them different than how they will turn out in the show.Obviously this won't be just like Miraculous, but I hope you can still enjoy it!(Edit: Since I haven’t gone too in depth yet, since I only just finished the origin story, I’m going to edit the character list and stuff up from ep 13.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha (onesided), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Mattholomule (onesided), Catarina/Lady Noire, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow, Possible Boscha Redemption
Series: Owl House Au’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. New Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know there will also be some roles that aren't in the original show as well. Replacements are for characters I don't have Owl house casts for but the original character wouldn't exactly be right.

_Luz Noceda_ as Marinette  
_Camilia Noceda_ as Sabine/ Marinette's mom  
_Diego Noceda/King_ as Luz's little brother

_Eda Clawthorne_ as Master Fu  
_Owlbert and Hooty_ as Eda's pets

_Lilith Clawthorne_ as Nathalie  
_Emperor Bellows_ as Gabriel Agreste  
_Amity Blight_ as Adrien  
_Emira Blight_ as Amity's older sister  
_Edric Blight_ as Amity's older brother  
_Kikimora_ as Nino

_Willow_ as Alya (Always there for her bestfriend side)  
_Augustus_ as Alya (Superhero obsessed side)

_Boscha_ as Chloe  
_Matt/Mattholomule_ as Kim  
_S'Kara/Skara_ as Sabrina  
_Tibbs/Tibbles_ as Lila  
_Connie Priser/Fanfic Prisoner_ as Nathaniel  
_Viney/Vinia/Viney_ as Alix  
_Snagg/Sangie LeBack/Snaggleback_ as Juleka

_Principle Bump_ as Principle Damocles  
_Azura_ as Madame Bustier  
_Professor Bomin/Professor Abomination_ as _Madame Mendeleev  
_Hecate_ as Random Teacher  
_Wrath/Warden Wrath_ as Adrien's bodyguard  
_Chang Bat/Bat Queen_ as Nadja Chamack/ News Lady  
_Sying, Ling, and Wei Bat/Bat babies_ as Manon_

__

_Tina Nuse/Tiny Nose_ as Random classmate   
_Helen Girr/Healer Girl_ as Random classmate  
_Aleen/Eileen_ as Random classmate  
_Jerbo_ as Random classmate  
_Barcus_ as Jerbo's pet dog/wolf

__

_Kagi/Kagami_ as Kagami's genderbend replacement  
_Luca_ as Luka's replacement 

__

_Usup/Usurper_ as King's enemy  
_Braxus_ as King's bestfriend 

__

_Plagg_ as Plagg  
_Tikki_ as Tikki


	2. New Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just things that are different from the normal miraculous universe.

• First of all, Ladybug's new name is Catarina, because Luz is Dominican-American and it would be cute for her to have a Spanish name

• She will have a staff instead of a yoyo, (like Eda's) except instead of an owl at the top is a ladybug. 

• Chat Noir is being changed to Lady Noire, meaning Lady Black, since I'm pretty sure this will still be happening in Paris... I don't know how much the setting will affect the plot though.

• Since I gave Ladybug/Catarina the staff, I'll give Noire some sort of ball attached yo-yo thing, but it's definitely not a yo-yo.(I don't know what to call it.) Like a grappling hook, but a ball.

• Amity and her siblings were all adopted by Emperor Bellows.

• No one knows his full name but he's a famous designer and he normally just goes by Emperor.

• Kikimora works under Emperor Bellows and Lilith, she was told to keep an eye on Amity at school.

• Kikimora will be Amity's childhood friend so she automatically trusts her.

• Lilith doesn't have a crush on Emperor Bellows like Nathalie does Gabriel, she just admires him deeply.

• King will be Luz's adopted little brother and his real name will be Diego, but he prefers King. 

• King’s ‘friends’ will be from his school which might get mentioned

• If one or both of them are in costume but I refer to them in their civilian name, that means I'm writing from that person's particular point of view at the moment.

• Owlbert and Hooty are both just pet owls that Eda has.

• (This one isn't important.) The Bat Queen will be called Chang Bat, which means free and unrestrained in Chinese, because she lived in a controlling household so when she was old enough she ran away and changed her name. In Paris is where she had her 3 kids, Sying, Ling, and Wei. Her original name was Jin, because she was "as precious as gold" to her family. (This is Nadja and Manon just to remind you.)

• Amity won't fall in love with Ladybug/Catarina, she'll fall for Luz.

• Luz will fall for Lady Noire.

• Amity isn't childhood friends with Boscha.

• Matt will have a crush on Boscha and that's why he always follows her around.

• Luca will be Viney’s brother instead of Snagg’s, and he will be Edric and Emira’s classmate.

• Eda will be Eda, so she definitely won't be as serious and Master Fu.

• There will be 2 people playing Alya, which is Willow and Gus. Gus will be Luz's friend but always is thinking about superheroes, and Willow will be her friend as well, but she'll focus more on Luz as a best friend then get distracted easily. She'll probably get dragged around a lot by Gus though.

• Siblings will be observant, or sneaky, whichever you prefer.

• Connie doesn't draw like Nathaniel does, she prefers to write her own stories. (Fun Fact: I came up with her name because she is only called Fanfic Prisoner on Wiki. I got Connie from the Conformatorium which is where she was locked up and Priser was me cutting down on Prisoner.)


	3. S1E1 Origins Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Origin story to how Luz and Amity became Catarina and Lady Noire.

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were the _Miraculous_. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the _earrings of the ladybug_ , which provide the power of creation; and the _ring of the black cat_ , which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power." A small unfamiliar being called a kwami spoke to a dark shadow, who only grinned after hearing this short tale.

"That's the power I want, I need those Miraculous Nooru."

"But Master, no one knows where these miraculous are."

"Oh Nooru, the best way to draw out a superhero is to present a supervillain... that should be childs play with your abilities." The shadowed grin only seemed to grow darker making Nooru slowly float back afraid.

"But the Miraculous aren't to be used for evil-!"

"And yet! Here we are, with me as your master, you are to do as I say don't forget."

"Yes, master." Nooru sighed dejectedly as the shadow then laughed darkly.

"Nooru, Dark Wings Rise!" Immediately in the middle of a flash of colors and there stood a man still primarily covered in shadows, but his mask and his ever permanent grin was still there.

"Now I am Hawkmoth."

\----------------

"Master! Master!" Wyazz called out to the resting old lady who was laying in her massage chair.

"Master!" The kwami tried again only for Eda to give him a pointed look. 

"Wyazz, what did I tell you about interrupting my me time?" She glared and Wyazz leaned back a bit. From the left of Eda her favorite little pet owl, Owlbert nudged her side making her sigh.

"Fine, tell me what's up." She said while turning off her chair and sitting up. She knew that Wyazz normally would only bother her if it was important.

"Master I felt the moth Miraculous." Right after that, the lady's expression turned serious.

"I thought it was lost forever?" She questioned him but he simply shook his head making Eda sigh and look at the ceiling in thought. Her thought process was quickly broken by the slight coo of her two pet owls. She looked over at them for a minute before she got an idea making her turn back to Wyazz with a grin.

"It's time for some new superheroes don't cha think?"

\-----------

"Luz! You're alarms been going off for a while now, you're gonna end up late to school!" Luz groaned and moved her sheets off of her head. She looked over at her alarm that was next to her bed which was still ringing. Yep, she was gonna be late. She sighed and decided to accept it before she quickly remembered the talk she had with the principle last year about her tardiness. If this year ended up like her last one, she would end up in a weird/boring summer camp, which her mom already agreed to, the traitor.

Luz then quickly hurried around her room getting herself together before rushing down the stairs in record timing.

"Someone seems to be more motivated than usual." Her mom mused while setting her plate down and a box of homemade Noceda cookies right next to it.

"Yeah well, this year is gonna be different! First starting with a much more responsible Luz," She paused for dramatic effect and then continued, "Next I won't have Boscha in my class anymore!"

Her mother chuckled, "If you do have her it'll be the fourth year in a row. Is that allowed?"

"Sometimes I wonder if she asks to be specifically in my class every year, just to bother me. Anyway, where's King?" She asked and her mom looked at the time.

"He left way before you did so now you should get going or you'll be late Mija." She then kissed her forehead making Luz's eyes widen.

The girl frantically picked up her piece of toast, (Happy that it cooled down enough for it to only sting and not burn), her box of cookies, and quickly kissed her mama on the cheek before running out the door. She only made it around the corner when she saw someone crash into this tall old lady. The man glanced down at her, but didn't bother to actually help and kept going Luz weighed her options in her head, she really wanted to get to school on time, but she wasn't gonna leave an old lady on the ground to do that.

She briskly walked over and sat her things down before offering the woman a hand. 

Eda looked up at the hand in confusion. She stared at it before cautiously taking it and, though Luz was little help because she's not near her height, she still appreciated the gesture.

"Thanks kid."

"No problem! I'm just happy I could help. You should watch out next time though, sometimes Parisians can be a little preoccupied." She grinned and then picked up her box and that's when she realized she sat her toast on the ground and fake cried.

"My toast! Well, at least I still have cookies." She opened her box and then offered one to the old lady.

"Would you like one?" She asked and Eda stared at her as if studying her.

"You're a weird one aren't you? And overly optimistic... You'll do." With that, she took about 5 cookies before walking off before Luz could say anything.

"Okay... I'm the weird one?" She mumbled before it clicked that she still had to get to school. She ran all the way there, just to make it on time and when she walked in the classroom she wasn't surprised to see Boscha with Matt sitting next to her. She was surprised to see her sitting in her seat though, the same seat she sat in for the past 3 years.

"Hey, Boscha, that's my seat?" Even though she was stating it, it still came out as a question. 

"New year, new seats." Matt chuckled from next to the pink-haired girl but Luz only gave him a side glance.

"Your name isn't on it Noceda, but if you must know, the daughter of Emperor, the best fashion designer in Paris, Amity Blight is coming to this school today and she's going to be sitting here," Boscha waved her hand to the seat in front of her, "And I'm gonna be sitting right here, willing and able to be her new best friend." The grin on her face was obvious and Luz wanted to say something but she didn't know what.

Before she could sputter out some nonsense two people walked up to them.

"If miss rich girl chooses to be friends with someone like you then you're doing the class a favor by taking that seat." A blue-haired girl with glasses said and it was obvious Boscha didn't know who she was by her expression. 

"Yeah, and you won't have to worry about us trying to get in your way either." A short dark-skinned little boy added, and before Luz could question who they were, the girl lead her away from the now red-faced bully and to the front row. The boy sat in the seat behind them and once they were all sitting Luz gave them a questioning gaze.

"Why'd you help me?" Was all she asked and although she was looking at the girl, it was the boy who answered.

"We couldn't just let her walk all over you like that, she's the enemy and it would be terrible of us to let her have an easy victory." He grinned widely and Luz blinked for a minute. At first she didn't have a clue of what he meant.

"He means that letting her have power over you means she wins, why give her that type of satisfaction?"

"Yeah, and according to superhero Majestia, 'all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.' We're the good people and she's the evil." He pointed back at Boscha who was glaring daggers at them. Luz couldn't help but laugh. 

"You're right! I kinda got used to it awhile ago, but I won't let her get another win out of me!"

"That's the spirit! I'm Augustus, but you can just call me Gus, I'm head of the superhero appreciation club." He proudly stated and Luz smiled in awe.

"How many members do you have?"

"Just two, Me and Willow... but you can join?" He looked a little sheepish but Luz enthusiastically nodded her head.

"I'd love to!" That seemed to be the last yell they could make since their teacher, Madame Azura cleared her throat.

"Okay students settle please, I need to take role." She then started listing the names of the students. Both Willow and Luz turned back to the front but Luz whispered to her seat neighbor.

"So you're Willow?" She asked and the blue-haired girl nodded though she seemed a little embarrassed.

"Well, thanks for saving me back there. I'm Luz." She offered her hand to Willow who smiled and shook it. Luz looked down and then opened her box of cookies. She offered them to Willow and glanced back at Gus as if to say she would share with him later. He gave a thumbs up.

After role call, it was obvious to the whole class that the mayor's daughter was peeved.

"She should've been here by now." Was all that was mumbled but the teacher ignored her and introduced herself.

"Anyway, my name is Madame Azura if you didn't know, I look forward to teaching you all this year."

\---------------

"Amity wait, you don't have your fathers permission to go to school yet." In the front of the school building, Amity was trying to rush into the building before she could be stopped.

"I know, but I need to do this, otherwise I'll live my entire life wishing I had some set of....normalcy in my life!" She called out still not looking back at her father's assistant Lilith.

"You know that's not true, you're older siblings go to school-" She was cut off by Amity turning around.

"Yes and that's completely unfair! They're immature and always act out and yet they still get the chance to-"

"What you're doing right now is extremely immature. Going against your fathers wishes to get a day at school?" Once those words left Lilith's mouth it seemed that the younger girl recoiled into herself as if she had been attacked. "You're better than that Amity. You know it and so do I." 

"But I-" She found herself at a loss for words. Immature. Immature. Was she really acting that way? Before she could say anything else a loud cough could be heard that turned into slight choking. Amity turned just in time to see a tall old lady with wild white hair kneeling to the ground while holding her chest. She didn't hesitate to run over and help her stand.

"Are you alright miss?" She asked and she glanced back to notice Lilith approaching but she subtly waved her back and sighed. Now she definitely wasn't going to go to school, but that wasn't her focus at the moment.

The woman took a deep breath and fully stood up, she smiled down at Amity.

"Yeah, thanks for the help there. Sorry I had to pull you from your important-looking conversation." Eda glanced back at Lilith. She knew she looked a lot different from the last time they were together, so her sister probably didn't recognize her.

The implications that Eda was watching them seemed to go over the girls head as she shook her head.

"It's no worries at all, I'm just glad to have offered my assistance." Her smile turned a bit sad. "I have to try and make a difference one way or another." She mumbled and Eda nodded. 

"Amity, we need to get back to the house or your father will be upset." Lilith approached again and this time Amity sighed and turned back to her.

"Alright, and I hope you take care miss." She smiled again before following her father's assistant.

Once they were gone Eda grinned, "Oh she would balance that other girl out nicely." Was all she said before walking in the same direction the car went. She didn't need to follow the car to know where the Emperor's mansion was, everyone in Paris knew where it was, and she was no exception.

\------------

In the classroom things seemed to be going fine until Matt decided it would be funny to throw a note behind him to Snagg. The boy had green hair and his pale skin always had a red pigment to it that everyone knew he was insecure about. After reading the note he stood up obviously flustered since his face was redder than usual.

"Y-you think this is f-funny!" He yelled and Matt mocked him.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I do." The only person who started laughing with Matt was Boscha of course, everyone else always tried to help the always nervous and embarrassed boy, it just seemed even worse than their usual bullying.

The green-haired boy reached over the desk to grab Matt while glaring. Snagg wasn't very tall or big himself, but Matt was practically a twig, so even he could've beaten some sense into him.

"Sangie LeBack! We are not going to resort to violence for something like this! Both of you boys go to the Principle's office!" 

At the mention of his real name, Snagg turned redder and just picked up his bag and left the room. Matt on the other hand looked surprised that he also had to go.

"What did I do? I didn't try to fight him or anything!" He yelled and Madame Azura didn't even look bothered.

"I don't condone bullying in my classroom. You will not get away with provoking other students to laugh at their misery, now go to the Principle's office." 

Matt turned to look at Boscha who was completely disinterested and was looking at her nails, leaving him no escape route. He dejectedly walked out of the classroom, but he decided against going to the office and walked out of school altogether. He didn't actually believe what Madame Azure said. All it would take is one note from Boscha's father and her entire tune would change.

\-----------

In the same dark room as before the window mechanically opened to show the shadow man, already transformed into Hawkmoth smirking as usual. As he speaks he lets a butterfly fly into his hand before he pushed his dark magic into it.

"This negative emotion is perfect! Anger, Embarrassment, Rejection. Turn this pitiful little boy into my monster of destruction. Go my akuma, and evil him!"

\-----------

Snagg was walking really slowly to the Principle's office when he happened to glance over the railing and noticed a familiar figure walking out of the building. Matt was skipping! That thought seemed to only make him angrier as he clenched the note in his hands tighter. He was just going to get away with making fun of him and he hated it! He shook his head before continuing to the Principle's office when suddenly the akuma from earlier flew right into his hand and onto the note. A dark aura suddenly came over him as he heard a voice speaking to him.

"HeartProtecter, your small and awkward appearance makes people look down on you and make fun of you, now I'm giving you the power to not only stop them from hurting you but also to bring justice to those who have hurt you in the past. All I ask for in return are the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous."

There wasn't anything to think about, Matt needed to be punished. "Okay, Hawkmoth." And immediately after he was completely taken over by a dark black mist and he was then transformed. All that could be seen was a giant humanoid shape that was covered completely by some sort of shell (like a turtle). He then didn't waste any time stomping himself outside of school in the direction that Matt went.

\------------

Willow was looking out the window next to her when she froze. She could see a giant walking shell that appeared to be leaving the building. She was going to call the teacher when it suddenly yelled out, "MATT!" which made Luz and the rest of the class look outside the window.

"That sounded like Snagg didn't it?" Luz asked Willow nervously who slowly nodded. Gus got up super excited.

"That's a real supervillain! You know what shows up after the supervillain! The superhero!" He couldn't be stopped, not even by Madame Azura who tried to call his name. Willow nervously got up after and started to rush after him.

"Luz, are you coming?" She asked while waiting at the door. Luz didn't even hesitate.

"Of course I am!" She quickly followed behind Willow.

\-----------

"Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?" Lilith circled around Amity waiting for an answer. 

She sighed before answering, "Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections." 

Lilith smiled a little, "Excellent as usual Amity." The compliment didn't feel real to Amity, not after what Lilith had said earlier. She called her immature, and now it seemed to be echoing in her conscious unable to disappear. After a few more questions 2 familiar figures walked into the dining hall making both Lilith and Amity confused.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at school?" She asked but they both just grinned.

"A supervillain popped up so we got out early," Emira started,

"You should be lucky you didn't actually sneak into school today, or you wouldn't have even gotten the chance to do anything." Edric continued with a shrug,

"I don't even know why you wanna sneak into school anyway... It's School." Emira also shrugged.

Amity's fists clenched together as her face turned bright red. The twins started to giggle but decided that was enough for now and they left the room.

"Amity if you need a moment to-" Before the assistant could even finish Amity was out of her seat and running up to her room. She slowed down once reaching it and walked inside, making sure not to slam the door despite her swirling emotions.

"They're so... annoying! And they don't even care about school, how is it fair that they can go but I can't! I've worked so hard just for it all to just... be thrown away into nothing." She quickly wiped her eyes. No tears had actually fallen but she could still feel her eyes slightly water and she didn't want that to happen.

"I can't show weakness, I just can't." She repeated the same thing she always has since she was little and she learned of how unfair life could be. She then slowly walked over to her desk and sat down only to notice an unfamiliar black box sitting there. She blinked before slowly opening it, only for a little black kwami to appear.

"W-What are you!" She slightly yelled in surprise, almost falling back in her chair but she luckily caught herself. 

The black kwami glanced at her for a moment, "I'm a kwami, and I'm pretty hungry, what do you have to eat?" He asked before he started to float around her room, trying to bite everything to find something edible. AMity stayed frozen in her seat as she thought over what was happening.

"The twins are pranking me." That was her final conclusion and she started to head to the door only to be stopped by the kwami.

"Woah, you can't tell anyone about me, it would compromise your identity." 

Amity still didn't believe him but she decided to play along, she waved over to her couch and the kwami sat on the edge of it and the young girl sat next to him.

"Okay kwami, what's all of this about?" She asked skeptically and he sighed.

"My name's plagg and I grant powers, your's is the power of destruction okay?"

"Not okay, what are you talking about."

"There's a supervillain out there who needs to be stopped, and when you have a supervillain you need a superhero."

\---------------

Luz and Willow were chasing after Gus when they happened to pass by Luz's family bakery. Now she was pretty sure that her mom was fine, but still... it couldn't hurt to check up on her. 

"Willow, I'm gonna stop in my house, I'll be back!" She yelled but didn't actually wait for an answer before running into the bakery.

"Mama!" She called but she wasn't in the main entrance so Luz ran up to their apartment and luckily found her mom watching the news with a worried face. When she looked at her immediately her mom rushed over and hugged her. 

"They're recommending all people should stay in their homes while the police fix this. I'm so happy you came straight home. King isn't home yet so I still have to wait for him, why don't you go wait up in your room?" Her mom kissed her head a few times before she let out a sigh of relief. Luz on the other hand looked at the tv worried. Her mom wasn't gonna let her back out, but Willow and Gus were out there. She gulped to herself before nodding and going up to her room.

"Awe man, I really wanted to see the heroes." She sighed before plopping down at her desk only to notice a black and red box that she didn't leave there. She slowly opened it only to fall back the minute it flashed and a red and black kwami floated in front of her. She stared wide-eyed at it before speaking.

"Are you some kind of weird toy my parents got for me?" She asked and the kwami shook her head.

"I'm a kwami and my name's Tikki." Tikki smiled encouragingly and Luz started to beam. 

"Are you going to give me magic powers or something!" She yelled out making the kwami shush her.

"Be quiet, we can't let anyone find out about me but, yes actually I am here to give you powers." This was the first time someone had actually guessed that when seeing her, but Eda did say that this girl was going to be weird. Luz then started jumping for joy around the room making Tikki have to figure out how to calm her down and make her listen.

\-------------

"You think they're the right one's master?" Wyazz asked Eda who was lightly rubbing both Hooty and Owlberts heads contently.

"They'll work out perfectly, just watch Wyazz." She grinned and the turtle kwami just nodded.

\------------


	4. S1E1 Origins Part 2

"How can I help my partner beat supervillains when I'm not even able to leave my house?" Amity questioned the bored looking kwami but Plagg just stared at her before he shrugged noncommittally.

"Nothing's gonna change if you don't make it change kid." Those words seemed to really resonate within her and she nodded.

"You're right Plagg, okay, so I just put on the ring and say 'Claws Out'?" She asked for the third time just to be sure. The kwami nodded and Amity took a deep breath. She slid the white ring onto her finger and watched it slowly shrink exactly to her size.

"It just shrunk."

"We can't have it sliding off your finger now, so just say the words now."

"Okay... Plagg Claws Out!" Immediately she went through a transformation and once it was over she looked over herself only to see her entire body covered in a leather catsuit, but luckily it wasn't the revealing kind, though it was still skin-tight showing off everything. She blushed and she was happy to also see a mask covering her face. Good so her identity actually will be a secret. Her hair didn't really change much, it just went from only the top being in a high ponytail, to all of it being in a low one. She actually didn't mind the change, it was actually a bit refreshing. She already knew that Plagg was now inside the ring, and she would need her partner to actually defeat the...akuma thing, so that was going to be her priority. Find her partner. 

And with that goal in mind, she picked up her string attachment and used it to swing on top of buildings. (The first few did involve a bit of crashing.)

\--------------

"Okay so if I put on the earrings and say 'Spots On,' I'll transform?" She asked again and Tikki nodded.

"Don't forget that this isn't just some cosplay you're doing, you have a job to do." The kwami looked worried unsure how much of her explanation speech the (obviously preoccupied) girl heard.

"Tikki, I get it, this isn't me pretending to be a superhero, I'm actually gonna be one! Anyway, I'm ready to transform!" She stood up and Tikki floated in front of her.

Luz grinned happily before calling out, "Tikki Spots On!" And she went through her own transformation. Her suit was in a skintight ladybug spotted pattern. There weren't actually any changes to her appearance, but luckily she still had a mask on, so that was some kind of identity protection, though Luz wasn't actually sure it would work. Like in movies most people don't figure out identifies, but this was real life, not a movie.

She cleared her head and tried to focus on what she needed to do. She needed to find the supervillain who happened to be Snagg somehow, and then she needed to free its akuma? That was what Tikki said right? Luz then reached her side and picked up her weapon/transportation. Apparently this thing could fly, she remembered Tikki said that but she didn't exactly remember how to make it do that, or how she was gonna ride it, it's so tiny. 

There was a big black button in the middle, so she decided to take a chance and press it. The ladybug shaped thing beeped for a few seconds before a face popped up in the middle of it. At first the girl on the screen looked confused before she let out a sigh of relief.

"You must be my partner. I was worried when I couldn't find you anywhere, and then I had to stop looking to do some damage control since this villain doesn't seem to care about hitting other people. But anyway, it seems like it's searching for someone, it keeps calling out to someone named Matt, but that's all I've gotten so far. He hasn't found this person luckily, but we never know when he will. So you should-" She stopped talking as something caught her eye off-screen.

"I gotta go, see you when you get here." And with that, the button went black again. Luz blinked confused. There was just a girl with leather cat ears talking to her from her ladybug device. She didn't really have time to think about it though since that girl would obviously need help.

"How do I make this work, I don't even remember what Tikki said this was, an um...ahhh, Oh! a staff! So how do I make you look like one is the question?" Luz decided to shake the thing but it didn't work, so she had to use her investigation skills. Lucky for her there was a small button on the part that was slightly sticking out of the ladybug. She pressed it and sure enough, it stretched into a staff that was slightly shorter than her own height. She also saw a small button on the head of the ladybug which she also pressed.

The wings on the ladybug suddenly stretched out and started to flap making the staff start to float on its own.

"Magic is so cool... I wonder if it can actually hold my weight?" She asked aloud before she slowly climbed on top of the staff. It held her weight fine but she really had to work on her balance. It took her a minute before she was confident that she wouldn't fall off halfway on her ride.

She then realized she didn't exactly know how to make it go.

"Can we like... fly now?" At that, the staff flew out of her opened window, and she was lucky she ducked in time. At first she thought it would be hard to find the supervillain and her partner but for some reason it seemed that Snagg's size had grown a lot since being at the school. She immediately started to fly over there.

\------------ 

When she was flying overhead she could see her partner from earlier trying to distract Snagg from Matt who was trembling on the ground. It wasn't working that great because the only way to distract him was to hit him, and he only got bigger with every hit.

She could tell that her partner was yelling at Matt probably to run, but the boy wouldn't move. Luz quickly decided the best bet would be to get Matt out of the way. She really hoped she could keep her balance for what she was about to do.

She swooped down and quickly grabbed Matt with one hand making him scream as soon as he realized he was off the ground. He then clung onto Luz which at first threw her off balance for a second but in the end it made her balancing a lot easier. She flew around near her partner so she could speak, but also still out of Snagg's reach.

"I'm sorry I came so late." She smiled apologetically but Amity just grinned back at her. Although it had been a bit of a hassle fighting this 'HeartProtector' by herself, she never felt so excited and happy before in her life.

"Your timing was purr-fect, don't fur-et." If Amity had to guess why she just made those puns she would say she was feeling really confident because of the adrenaline but luckily her partner didn't seem put off by it.

"Were those cat puns?" Luz asked with a bright smile.

"I-" She was cut off by HeartProtector swinging his arm at her making her quickly dodge by stretching her string out to another building and pulling herself there. She expected him to follow her but instead he then focused on her new partner.

Luz could tell that Snagg really had his sights set on Matt, so she realized the best thing to do would be to hide him. She flew off with Matt still clinging onto her. She was way faster than Snagg luckily and was able to hide the cowardly boy before returning to the fight.

This time she could see that her partner was doing everything in her power not to hit Snagg, but that meant she was completely on the defensive and could only dodge. Although Luz wasn't sure exactly what to do, she needed her partners help to figure it out, she knew that.

"Partner!" She yelled out bellow her and the girl in the catsuit immediately looked up. Once they made eye contact she didn't hesitate to use her string to grapple up to where she was.

"You can call me Lady Noire just so you know," Amity said once she landed. Luz blinked surprised her partner had the time to think of a name while fighting but she thought about her own name.

"Well then... call me Catarina!" She grinned and Lady Noire tilted her head.

"That's Ladybug in Spanish right?"

"Yep!" Their conversation was cut short again by Snagg, who seemed to take it upon himself to start throwing cars at them. Although the heroes could dodge fine, Luz quickly noticed 2 familiar figures on the ground right where one of the cars was gonna land. She didn't hesitate before swooping down but she realized she could definitely only pick up one of them... maybe the other could just hold onto the staff really tight.

Luz was trying to think of what to do while approaching, but lucky for her, Lady Noire seemed to have the idea of stopping the car by wrapping her grapple around two poles to make a net. Luz then sighed in relief when she saw it actually worked, right before she got to her friends.

"Wil-W-What are you two doing here, this is dangerous you really should get to a safe place." She almost said Willow's name but the two didn't notice. Gus seemed even more excited as he was recording from his phone this interaction.

"You're a real superhero! This is so exciting!" He yelled and before Luz could say anything she was called again.

"Uh, Catarina! I still need some help!" She turned away from her friends and flew to her partner. Tikki told her she needed to be serious to actually defeat this villain, she couldn't get distracted by friends.

It seemed as though Snagg preferred to throw objects at them rather than trying to catch them after that point so they decided to converse while dodging.

"What do we do?" Lady Noire asked and Luz quickly went over in her head everything she remembered Tikki said.

"We both have a superpower that we get to use once every transformation. Apparently we only get five minutes after that before transforming back. Mine will give me an object that will help us win the fight, what's yours?" As she asked she had to dodge a flying pole by going behind the building it was gonna hit. 

Lady Noire had to dodge a food cart before answering. "I can destroy anything I touch."

Luz blinked in surprise. "Well, that could really come in handy." She missed the proud smirk on her partners face in favor of dodging another car.

"MATT!" Snagg only seemed to be getting more worked up and Luz decided now would probably be the time to use her powers. She flew over to a building and landed before lifting her staff up into the air and calling the words Tikki told her.

"Lucky Charm!" There was a flash of light and then a small paint container fell into her hands. She blinked at it in confusion right before Lady Noire came over. 

"Is that a spray paint?"

"Yep."

"So what are you gonna do with that?"

"I don't know yet."

"But will it help us find the akuma?"

Luz didn't respond to that question as she was more focused on looking around and trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly a plan came to mind when she realized Snagg's closed hand.

"His right hand has to be where the akuma is, he's kept that hand closed the entire time." She thought out loud and her partner looked surprised. 

"It's so obvious..." Lady Noire looked a bit upset after saying that but Luz was more focused on her plan.

"Lady Noire take the spray paint and get as close to him as possible. Get him to catch you in his free hand somehow and I'll approach him on the right side. If you spray the paint in his eyes he'll drop both you and the akuma at the same time. How good are you reflexes?" She tilted her head while looking at her partner.

"Paws-itively Purr-fect." Lady Noire winked at her before taking the spray paint from her hands and swinging over to Snagg, who she's assuming had lost sight of them since he had stopped attacking and was only looking around. Luz lightly blushed from the wink but quickly shook her head before remembering she had a job to do.

She remounted her staff and took off after her partner.

"Looking for us HeartProtector!" Lady Noire wasted no time getting right in Snagg's face, and immediately after she was grabbed by him, making her slightly squeak in surprise from his grip. Luz quickly caught his eye after and he yelled at her.

"MATT!" He yelled out angrily like that would make her tell him where the other boy was.

Luz turned to her partner and Lady Noire nodded before shaking the paint and suddenly spraying his eyes. Snagg let out a surprised yell and let go of both his hands to rub his eyes.

Luz thought she would need to catch her partner from her free fall, but she had quickly threw her string and grappled on top of another building before she then swung back down to the ground. Luz floated down as well as they both then stared at both the akumatized object and Snagg, who was still rubbing his eyes frantically.

She got down and stomped the akuma, it quickly broke and a purple butterfly flew out. She noticed immediately after both Snagg turned back to normal and the object turned into the note that Matt wrote.

She decided to read it. 'A pink and stuttery nobody like you shouldn't look at Boscha that way, get a life.' Luz immediately felt bad for Snagg and slowly walked over to him. 

"What happened?" He asked and Lady Noire answered.

"You were taken over by your negative emotions from something, and turned into a supervillain." She said and he looked confused.

"This is... really upsetting, are you okay?" Luz asked while helping him up and showing him the note. The green-haired boy just looked away.

"I just- I want to go home please." He asked sadly and she nodded letting him go. He walked away and Luz turned to her partner who was looking around.

"Great job Catarina, you didn't even need my ability." She gave a tight-lipped smile and Luz could obviously tell it was forced.

"Believe me, I wouldn't have been able to do all this on my own. Thank you Lady Noire." That seemed to perk her partner back up.

"Well good job on capturing the akuma-" Lady Noire was cut off by Luz's sudden gasp.

"I got distracted."

"What?"

"I didn't capture it."

"What!" The leather-clad hero stared at her in shock and Luz felt immediately awful. She wasn't quick enough, she didn't take it seriously enough, this wasn't over.

Without another word both of them started to look around for the butterfly but didn't get any luck. Sadly 2 minutes later Luz's earrings beeped. Both heroes looked at each other.

Luz had never felt this guilty before in her life, but before she left she knew she could at least fix the cities damages. She walked to Lady Noire and took the paint can she was still holding before throwing it in the air.

"Miraculous Catarina!" She called out and in a swarm of ladybugs the city was fixed. She sighed as the beeping in her ear got louder. She got onto her staff and almost flew off before Lady Noire took her wrist.

"This was our first mission... you can't expect it to go perfectly." Her partner tried to help but honestly, it just made her feel worse.

"Yeah, but you and I both know something terrible is gonna happen because I screwed up. I'm not cut out for this." She then flew off back to her house to de-transform safely.

———————-

Amity stood there with a sad look on her face as she thought back to her partner's heartbroken expression. She shook her head before swinging her way back home.

"Claws in." She mumbled and Plagg immediately popped back out of her ring. Amity then groaned and sunk to the floor. 

"Kid I get you're dealing with a lot, but I'm really hungry." The kwami flew close to her face and Amity sighed before looking at him.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Camembert Cheese!" And Amity's face was taken over by a disgusted face. "You can't be serious."

—————-

"I failed Tikki." Luz de-transformed the minute she landed on her bedroom roof/balcony. "I forgot to capture the akuma."

The red and black kwami shook her head. "You tried your best, I'm proud of you." She tried but Luz shook her head. 

"No, that's not something to be proud of." She rubbed her face before looking back at Tikki even more worried. "What's gonna happen now?"

Her kwami looked to the side sadly, she knew telling her would only make her feel more guilty, but this was too serious to lie about.

"The akuma will multiply and affect other people around Paris, and as soon as the boy feels negative emotion again, he will be re-akumatized and will be able to take control of the other affected people." 

Luz wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again, but at that moment she couldn't help but start to laugh. "Of course! Of course this would happen when I try to be a hero! I..." She stopped as there were now slight tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Tikki you'll have to find someone else, I can't screw up again." 

"Luz this was your first try! It's okay to mess up as long as you fix your mistakes!"

"But what if I can't! What if I make it worse again? I just... can't." And before Tikki could respond again Luz took out the earrings making the kwami disappear. She knew the box was still in her room so she climbed down into her room only to be surprised by her little brother sitting on her bed.

"King? What are you doing in here?" She asked and the little boy looked up at her with a bored expression. He then jumped off her bed and started to circle around her making her uncomfortable.

"I came up here to see you only to find you missing, and since I'm the best brother ever I covered for you when mom called you down. I would normally question where you were, or why you came in from the balcony, but dinners been done for half an hour and I'm more hungry than curious." He said before heading out the room. As he was walking Luz noticed something fluffy hanging from his pocket.

"Wait." She called and he froze immediately making Luz roll her eyes. She set the earrings down on her desk before walking up to him.

"Lift your arms."

"No."

"Lift them or I'll tickle you."

Luz could see his eyes dart to the door but before he could take two steps she grabbed him. She started tickling him mercilessly making him cry out in laughter. It took him only a few seconds to surrender.

"I give up! I give up!" And with those yells she stopped and he pulled out Luz's stuffed bunny. They both had one since their mom got them each one for Christmas a few years ago so they wouldn't get jealous or try to take each other's. That never seemed to matter to King though since he still always tried to take hers.

"Let me guess, François was lonely again?" She asked while taking her bunny, Tiny, away from him.

"Yes!" 

"Stop taking Tiny. You have your own bunny, play with him." She held up her hand that wasn't holding Tiny to stop him from interrupting. "Just go get dinner I'll be down in a little while." 

He stopped out of the room while mumbling, "I even covered for you."

She sighed and looked at her bunny before gently placing him back on her bed. She loved her little brother, honestly, he was the cutest thing in the world to her, but he always took her stuff. He always had trouble asking for things too, but he's been like that since before he became her brother.

Luz then turned back to her desk and looked at the earrings that were next to their box and she felt the guilt creep up again. "I'm sorry Tikki." She mumbled before taking the earrings and putting them in the box, before putting that box in her drawer. "I'll give you to someone who can handle this much better than me." 

—————————-

"Can we talk about what happened now Plagg?" The girl asked while watching the kwami stuff his face with cheese. She couldn't believe she would have to carry that stinky stuff around just so she could be a hero.

"You already know that you can't capture the akuma." 

"Yeah, but can I do anything else? She looked so upset when she realized she failed." Amity leaned back on her couch trying to come up with something.

"You guys just have to wait for the akuma to resurface. Just to let you know, it's gonna be more than just one this time though." Plagg told her, but Amity was too far in her thoughts to even hear that. 

She could only think about how her partner was before they seperated. "I hope she doesn't quit... We really need her."

———————-

"Luz are you up?" A bored looking 10 year old walked into his sister's room. "You're gonna be late again and mom to me to wake you so-" he stopped when he saw his older sister staring at him.

"Wait you're actually up!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna go. I don't wanna be late." She mumbled and walked out of her room. King followed behind her with a worried face.

"Are you okay Luz?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen where their mom was making breakfast.

"Luz, you're awake?" She asked while walking towards her daughter.

"Yeah and I'm gonna head off-" Her mom interrupted her by feeling her forehead.

"Mija, are you feeling okay?" She asked and Luz slowly pulled away.

"I'm fine mama, but I gotta go." She said before walking out. She appreciated their concern, but it wasn't likely that anything could cheer her up after yesterday. As she started walking up the steps to the school she suddenly heard running. She turned around just to see a girl with green hair, running towards her while looking behind her. Since the girl wasn't looking Luz knew she probably wouldn't expect the steps. She jumped down the steps that she just climbed right on time to catch the other girl in her arms.

"Wait! Look, you almost tripped over the stairs here." Luz said the second she caught her and the girl tensed up at first from the contact before she then looked at the person who caught her.

Amity blushed from how close their faces were and quickly pulled away.

"Yes, thank you for that. Um, were you also going inside?" She asked a bit nervously and also hopeful as well. She would need someone to show her around, and since this girl was already here she wouldn't have to search for anyone.

"The school, yeah I was-" Luz was cut off by a woman who was approaching them.

"Amity, we talked about this." She started and Luz looked at the girl in front of her confused. 

Amity turned around to face Lilith with a pleading look.

"Please! Just say you were too late or you couldn't find me?" She asked and Lilith stared at her for a moment before she turned and walked back towards the car making Amity smile really wide. She then turned back to Luz, her smile still there but more of a normal one this time.

"Would you mind showing me around?" 

"No, I wouldn't mind do you know your classes?" Luz asked as they walked in together.

"Yeah, I have Madame Azura for homeroom." She said and Luz offered a small smile.

"Great, so do I."

\----------------

"And finally, this is our class." Luz stopped in front of the classroom. She honestly wondered how early she left the house if she walked slowly, and was able to give a tour while still being on time. Well, King normally leaves before she wakes up, so it had to be really early.

"Thank you so much Luz! I don't know what I would've done without you." 

"Gotten lost probably." They both chuckled lightly at that before walking in. As soon as they walked in Boscha stood up and yelled.

"Noceda!" 

"What?" Luz jumped slightly in surprise and turned to the pink-haired girl. Boscha only glared and started to walk over to her. She looked over to her friends only for both Willow and Gus to be staring at her with wide eyes.

"You really think that Amity Blight wants to be seen with you? How dare you walk in at the same time as her?" Boscha said while getting close to Luz's face making her back up before she turned to look at Amity who looked just as surprised.

"What?" She asked but Boscha sighed before walking over and taking her hand. Luz couldn't help but notice how the other girl tensed up at that but watched as who she had hoped would be a new friend was dragged to the seat right in front of Boscha. She sighed before walking over to Willow and sitting down, not noticing how Amity watched her in confusion.

"Don't worry, you don't need a nobody like Noceda for company. Luckily me and Matt are here to offer our friendship." It was obvious that the girl wanted everyone in the classroom to hear that because her voice was 3 levels higher than usual.

"Wait a second I-" Once Amity started talking Madame Azura walked into the room and cleared her throat right before the bell rang.

"Good morning class, let's start today with our roll call."

"Amity Blight?"

"Yes?" The girl asked and Madame Azura shook her head with a small smile.

"You're supposed to say present, okay? And I'm happy you were able to join us today." She then continued roll while Amity covered her face feeling a bit embarrassed she basically failed at roll.

"Snagg?" At the mention of his name the room went quiet except for 2 familiar snickers. The teacher immediately glared at them.

"I said this yesterday, but I won't be tolerating-"

"You do know her father is the mayor right?" Matt spoke with a smug face while standing up. He walked up to her and handed her a note and waited for an apology that never came.

"Thank you for this note, but as I said before, I won't tolerate bullying of any kind in my classroom now take your seat." 

Matt stood there confused since normally any adult who got a letter from the mayor just went along with whatever he and Boscha wanted.

Before he could start throwing a fit, Snagg walked into the room looking at the floor.

"Sorry I'm late Madame." He mumbled and the teacher gave him a sad look.

"It's fine Snagg, please take your seat." At that Matt seemed to explode.

"What about him! He was a literal monster and tried to kill me! That has to count for bullying!"

"Take your seat! NOW!" After raising her voice like that Matt seemed to realize he wasn't changing her mind and glared at the floor before doing as told.

Amity quickly decided that she didn't want either of the two behind her to be her friends. She glanced at the row that was directly across from her, and noticed how worried Luz looked while glancing at 'Snagg.' She didn't know what the other girl was thinking, but Amity could tell she was probably a very considerate person.

'I'd much rather have her as a friend if I get t choose.'


	5. S1E1 Origins Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to their origin.

Class went by very slowly and the whole classroom was tense. It was obvious that a lot of people were scared of Snagg because anyone who sat near him scooted away as much as they could. Amity could clearly tell that their teacher wanted to say something but she couldn't be mad at her other students for being afraid.

It was only a few more minutes of class before they would get a break and would go to their next period when there was a scream from outside. Willow quickly looked out and saw a few 'things' that looked exactly like the monster Snagg was yesterday. The other students quickly looked out the window and there were a bunch of gasps around. Luz immediately turned to Snagg who slowly backed away from the window with a scared expression. 

Amity looked at him as well but she didn't even know how to approach him, and it looked like he was panicking. She knew the best thing to do would be to calm him down but how? She looked at her teacher only to realize she was trying to calm down the other students making her also realize she was probably the only one thinking about the boy. She decided to get over her awkwardness and try to talk to him, but when she turned back to him she saw that Luz beat her to the punch. She decided to get closer and listen in, it would be bad if the girl accidentally upset him more and caused him to get re-akumatized.

"Snagg are you okay?" Luz asked him slowly and the green-haired boy looked at her with teary and panicked eyes.

"That's me down there isn't it? I was that monster." He held his head as he tried to get his thoughts together but Luz quickly pulled his hands away and held them.

"Please calm down Snagg, that's not you... it's really not, yes you might've turned into that at one point but look... your hands are normal, just like mine. You aren't that thing okay?" Luz made sure she had direct eye contact and it really seemed to help him. He didn't look as strained as before and that alone made her smile.

"But you can't deny that it's his fault people are being changed." Boscha didn't waste a second to step forward with Matt right behind him. Immediately the boy's eyes snapped over to them and anger swelled right back into his eyes, covering the guilt and sadness that was just there.

"Once a monster, always a monster." Matt snickered out and that seemed to make Snagg worse.

Madame Azura came up behind them, but before she could say anything, the boy ripped his hands away from Luz's and then ran out of the room.

"Snagg!" Both Luz and Madame Azura called out for him, but it didn't matter because he was already gone. Luz looked at her teacher for a second before she then ran out of the room as well. Nobody noticed that Amity had already slipped away the minute she heard Boscha start.

"Snagg wait! Please!" She yelled after him and then she noticed he stopped a few feet ahead of her. She thought that he was going to listen to what she had to say, at least until she noticed a small black butterfly coming straight at him. She tried to call out to him, but she quickly noticed him pulling something out of his pocket. She realized it was the note from before and she tried to run even faster but she wasn't quick enough and she watched her classmate get akumatized right in front of her.

Her eyes were wide as she processed in her head another failure. She didn't even realize that the now re-akumatized Snagg was walking towards her, or the fact that since he wasn't looking he was very close to crushing her. Right before it could though she was quickly swept off her feet and into someone's arms. Luz blinked before she looked up and found herself staring into familiar gold eyes.

"Lady Noire?" She questioned softly and that seemed to make the superhero beam down at her.

"I wasn't aware that my name had gotten out there yet. What were you doing underfoot anyway?" Lady Noire asked her once they finally landed a little bit away from Snagg, who was obviously heading back towards the classroom, but luckily his big figure moved pretty slow.

"You may think that was a good pun, but I promise you it wasn't." Luz chuckled while telling her but the superhero still grinned.

"It made you laugh though. Anyway, I need to go deal with your friend here, please stay out of the way, and I promise me and my partner will deal with this before you know it." She winked before grappling herself back towards Snagg, but by the screams, he had obviously already reached the classroom.

What Lady Noire didn't notice though was the expression on Luz's face when she mentioned her partner. 'She can handle this without me...I'd just mess this up more, I couldn't even stop Snagg from getting akumatized again... even if it seemed like he let it happen this time, but she couldn't blame him for that. She slowly started to head back to the classroom before more noises seemed to come from there and she heard a crash. She ran with wide eyes back inside only to see a hole in the classroom wall leading straight to inside and Lady Noire yelled something before she swung away.

"Everyone you all need to leave the classroom, back away slowly from the wall pieces and broken glass so no one gets hurt." Madame Azura started, trying to get everyone out before the loudspeaker turned on.

"All students are dismissed for another supervillain problem." Was all Principle Bumps said before everyone started to tumble out the classroom. Luz was almost ran over when both of her arms were grabbed by both Gus and Willow. They both had worried expressions but neither of them spoke until they were out of the building.

"Luz are you okay? When you didn't come back, and Snagg came back in as the monster we got really worried." Willow asked and Luz looked between her two friends and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I was almost crushed but Lady Noire saved me last minute." She nervously laughed and she got two different reactions. Willow looked scared and really worried, while Gus suddenly got a wide grin on his face.

"The other hero is named Lady Noire! I'm totally posting that on my new blog!" He yelled excitedly and Luz wasn't sure what to question first so she just asked both.

"Other hero? Blog?" She asked and Willow sighed, but Gus looked even happier.

"We found out the hero who was in red yesterday goes by Catarina, and now we know her partners name is Lady Noire. And I started a superhero blog yesterday night. The only thing on it at the moment was the way they both saved me and Willow before Catarina told us we need to go. They were both so cool!"

Luz looked at the ground for a second and shrugged. "I guess they are superheroes, but they didn't even finish the job. Now Snagg is a villain again because they messed up." She looked back at her friends and she noticed how offended Gus looked. She stared and waited for him to speak.

"How do you think they would feel if they heard that Luz? They're people just like us, and the same way we mess up, so do they. They're probably already beating themselves up enough about this, they don't need someone else to do it too." After that, the shorter boy walked away and Willow gave Luz a sad look before following her other friend. What he said really made her think, maybe other people weren't blaming her as much as she was... but other people aren't even aware that this was happening because of her, so they obviously wouldn't blame her. Catarina doesn't even exist to the rest of Paris yet so how would they blame her. She knew she screwed up and that was enough.

With that in mind she deflated a bit and started to walk home, trying to think of what she should do about Tikki. It wasn't like she could just return the kwami, especially since she doesn't even know who gave it to her. Maybe she could give it to someone she knows, but who? Her first choices went to either Willow or Gus making her eyebrows furrow. She knew more people than just those two, she only met them that year. So why couldn't she think of any other options? That's when she remembered she never actually talked to or made friends with the other students. That would need to change.

Before she could go into her thoughts about not having friends she noticed she was in front of the her house/the bakery. She saw the closed sign and assumed her mom was in the apartment. She walked in and locked the door before going up.

Once she walked into the living room her mother pulled her into a big hug and sighed in relief. She then pulled away and looked her daughter over and as soon as she finished she kissed Luz's head and pulled away.

"I'm so happy you're okay Mija." She breathed out in relief and Luz offered her mom a small smile before she nodded.

"I'm gonna go up to my room now mom." She mumbled and her mother slowly nodded as well.

As soon as she got to her room she saw a very familiar figure laying on her bed holding two stuffed bunnies. She leet out a cough and immediately King sat up and hid Tiny behind his back.

"Hey Luz, I didn't hear you come in." He chuckled and she narrowed her eyes. She was already upset she didn't want to deal with her little brother, she needed to quickly figure out what to do about the Miraculous.

"King, just leave Tiny and go." She mumbled and walked over to her desk and sat down. She didn't pay him anymore mind until he did his little squeal that he always did when throwing a fit.

She turned back to him ready to kick him out until she noticed actual tears in his eyes. She hated seeing him cry, no matter what. He stared at her with the same expression and Luz waited about three more seconds before opening her arms. King wasted no time before running right into her hug. Luz let him calm down before asking him.

"King, why do you keep trying to take Tiny from me?"

"Because Francois needs him!" He yelled and she looked at him confused.

"They're best friends, and partners! They need to be together to do anything!" This time Luz blinked and then looked towards her drawer where she knew the earrings were.

"What if I told you Tiny did something bad, that made both Tiny and Francois have an even bigger mess than they started with?"

"What mess?"

"Nothing, nevermind." She shook her head before setting her little brother back down. King then looked down at Francois and back at Tiny before he looked back at Luz.

"Well then they would work together to clean up the mess. I bet Tiny wouldn't do it again right?" He asked and Luz blinked confused before she slowly nodded and King then nodded more certainly.

"Then there wouldn't be anything to worry about after." After that King just stared at his big sister who seemed to be a bit frozen.

It couldn't be that simple, Lady Noire had to be really upset with her, she had to be. Luz thought back to how her 'partner' looked at her before she left. That's when she realized how she looked much more concerned compared to angry. Luz took a deep breath before looking back at King.

"You can take him, just bring him back okay?" She asked and King grinned really widely before he just ran out of the room with both bunnies in tow. Luz didn't waste another second before going in her drawer and pulling out the box and then taking out her earrings before putting them on quickly.

Tikki had appeared and looked happy to see her. "Luz you-" she stopped seeing how sad Luz looked.

"I'm sorry Tikki, and I promise I'll apologize more later but right now we really need to go! Tikki, Spots On!" She yelled, and the kwami smiled before she was sucked into the earrings for Luz's transformation.

Once she was Catarina again she took out her ladybug and turned it into a staff. She went to her window and took a deep breath before she got on the staff and flew off as fast as she could without falling.

\---------------

"Where is my partner?" Amity mumbled to herself for about the 12th time. She was stuck in a complete stalemate with HeartProtector and couldn't do anything. 

Initially, HeartProtector had both Boscha and Matt in both of his hands, but the minute he saw her he quickly threw Matt at her from his left hand and she needed to swing in to save him, but right after she set him down he threw Boscha from his right hand.

Of course Amity rushed to save her as well but while she did that HeartProtector would then pick Matt back up and throw him again, making her need to quickly set Boscha down and then go after the boy again. This cycle had been repeating and it was really starting to annoy her.

Right after she had caught Boscha again, who was complaining much more than Matt, (whenever she caught him he would just be frozen in fear, but this girl was the opposite,) Amity felt her 'grapple' ringing. Her eyes quickly widen as she was unsure if HeartProtector would stop throwing them long enough for her to answer.

She decided to take the chance and answer the call with Boscha still in her arms, who was now complaining about that 'horrible beeping noise.' She looked back at the akuma only to watch him pick up Matt and start to laugh loudly while he started to stomp away, heading back towards the Eiffel Tower. If she had to guess the main reason that he didn't stay was because Catarina wasn't there yet, so she landed and put Boscha down before answering.

"Catarina? Where are you? Are you okay?" She asked carefully trying not to pressure her or anything while still knowing she needs her help. Amity is surprised to see her partner giving her a small smile and a nod.

"I wasn't thinking straight yesterday. Sorry for worrying you Lady Noire, but I actually need to know where you are." Catarina asked through her screen.

"Just head towards the Eiffel Tower, that's where HeartProtector is going for some reason." After she said that Catarina nodded again and hung up. Amity then turned to Boscha who was just staring at her.

"You should get somewhere safe."

"Or you could take me with you?" Amity coughed a little at that before shaking her head.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna risk a civilians life like that. I have to get going." And she didn't wait for the other girl to say anything else before she started to grapple in the direction of the akuma.

——————-

With the speed Luz was going at it didn't surprise her that she got to the Tower before both Lady Noire and HeartProtector, but she could still see the supervillain on his way so she decided to land right in front of the tower. To her surprise 3 copies of HeartProtector started to close in on her, but they were still much slower than her. She had to get back on her staff and avoid letting any of them catch her. 

"Catarina!" Lady Noire yelled which made Luz finally notice that HeartProtector had gotten by her and was trying to climb the Eiffel Tower with Matt in his hands. She wasted no more time and flew away from the copies and went straight to her partner. She swallowed guiltily.

"Lady Noire I-"  
"I'm really happy you came back partner. But we really should be getting rid of this akuma right?" Lady Noire put out her hand and Luz couldn't help but smile and nod. 

"Right!" She said while giving her a quick fist bump. They both got ready to go after HeartProtector when suddenly a bunch of cop cars came out of no where. Lady Noire quickly went over to them.

"Citizens you all need to get away from here it could be dangerous!" She tried to warn them but the officer in the front scoffed.

"It'll be more dangerous if this happens again because you couldn't do your job!" He yelled back and Lady Noire turned back to Luz who was now lightly rubbing her arm.

Before the other hero could say anything HeartProtector started to cough and gag on top of the tower which caught everyone's attention. Suddenly he coughed out hundreds of akuma's all at once and then fell to the ground on his back. It seemed while he was down, all his copies stopped moving as well. Everyone all stared in shock as the akuma's started to form a masked man's face. It was even more surprising when he started to speak.

"People of Paris, I am Hawkmoth!"

"Hawkmoth?" Luz and Lady Noire questioned at the same time.

"I request one thing. For the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous that those two supposed heroes hold. As you can see you've both done enough damage to these poor people! Are you going to make them suffer more, just so you can play hero longer?" 

Luz stared up in shock until Lady Noire walked forward towards it and pointed her finger. "Nice try Hawkmoth but everyone already knows who the bad guy is! If you weren't preying on innocent people's emotions and turning them into villains we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

Luz stared at her partner in awe. The way she easily took charge and pointed out the flaws in his logic that she almost missed herself. She bit her lip before getting off her staff and walking next to her partner. She took a deep breath to build her confidence and then stared up at 'Hawkmoth.'

"We won't be fooled or scared by your tricks! No matter how long it takes we will find you, and you will hand us your miraculous!" She yelled and then before she could process it she was in Lady Noire's arms. She looked at her but other girl just grinned.

"This'll probably make it easier to catch all those akuma's." She whispered to her and Luz blushed but still nodded and focused her attention on the butterflies. 

"Time to de-evilize!" As Lady Noire swung her around, Luz used her staff to catch every last one, ignoring the yells of the villain while doing so. Once they were finished they landed on the tower and stood proudly.

Luz stepped forward, "I promise you, no matter who tries to hurt you Catarina and Lady Noire will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" She yelled and then put her staff in the air, making all the butterflies come rushing out of it, and suddenly all of the people around (Mainly it was just cops) started cheering. 

Lady Noire put her hand on Luz's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, and though I would purr-fer to continue to celebrate, we still have to deal with HeartProtector." She said and Luz looked below them to see the akuma was finally getting up. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw his right hand open and the left hand still holding Matt.

"Is the akuma in his other hand?" She asked and the cat girl shook her head sadly. 

"No, I don't know where the akuma could be. He doesn't have anywhere else to put it."

Luz nodded before looking down at her staff. She lifted it up again, "Lucky Charm!" and there was a flash of light before a small toy turtle fell into her hands. Lady Noire looked at her just as confused as she was.

"Sooo... what's the turtle for?" She asked and Luz stared at it for a mother second and started to twist and turn it frantically, trying to understand the point of it.

"I don't know! Do you think this is a punishment for failing the last time?!" Luz panicked and Lady Noire placed her hand on Luz's shoulder again and smiled at her, directly at her.

"Calm down, I'm absolutely paws-itive you can figure this out Catarina." Luz couldn't even laugh at the pun since she was too busy staring at her partner, who was so supportive for no reason. Luz didn't deserve her trust, but it seems she still had it.

"Y-yeah, I can figure this out, I-" Luz stopped talking as she suddenly had pulled the toy apart. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Lady Noire who also looked shocked. Before they could do anything about it, HeartProtector seemed to have fully recovered and started climbing the tower still holding Matt tightly, with him, his copies started to climb it as well. The girls decided they should probably move since he was coming right for them. Lady Noire acted quickly and pulled Luz into her arms again and grappled them to another part of the tower which was out of the akuma's reach, which made him roar at them.

"Sorry HeartProtector but we would prefer to stay out of hand." She chuckled at her own joke and looked down at Luz before letting her go and noticing her red face.

"Are you okay Catarina? I probably should've gave you a warning."

"It's fine, or at least it would be if I hadn't broke the toy we needed." She looked down at the two broken pieces of turtle for a few seconds before it finally clicked in her head. 

"Oh, OH! It's so obvious!" She yelled and her partner turned around to face her confused.

"What's so obvious?" 

"It's not like HeartProtector has a million places to hide his akuma, he has his hands and his..." Instead of finishing she lifted up the shell part of the turtle toy, showing that it wasn't broken, but it was detachable. Realization dawned onto the cat themed superhero's face before she nodded.

"I knew you would figure it out." Lady Noire grinned at her and Luz froze for a minute as her face heated up again.

"Yeah, you did." But they didn't exactly have the time to celebrate before actually defeating the akuma.

"Okay, so I can handle the shell Catarina, and then I'll catch Snagg, so can you get Matt?" Lady Noire asked quickly and Luz didn't even realize she had mentioned Snagg's name.

"Yeah, let's do it." After that Luz got back onto her staff and quickly flew over to HeartProtector's face, dodging the arms of his copies that happened to be around him.

"Give me your miraculous!" He yelled and Luz wondered if Hawkmoth would be using victims to try and fight them for their miraculous from now on.

"Sorry HeartProtector, but I don't think you can reach me." She teased while making sure to float a few inches away from his arm range. He roared and kept trying to reach her with the hand that Matt was in, while holding onto the tower with his other hand. With his arm so close Luz could tell now that Matt was actually unconscious, which would explain why he was so quiet during all this.

The akuma didn't even notice Lady Noire coming up behind him, she dodged the arms of the copies as well before landing on his back. HeartProtector didn't even seem to feel her, but she wasted no time. "Cataclysm!" She yelled and she felt a tingly sensation go through her body and stop in her left hand. When she looked she could see this think black cloud in her hand and she grinned before slamming it down onto HeartProtector's shell. 

Everything happened quickly but Luz quickly grabbed Matt, and Lady Noire went to grab HeartProtector but realized he was now naked but luckily his body was covered in pink fur, but she still hesitated before grabbing his arm and grappling onto the tower again. It seemed like he fell unconscious after that, but Lady Noire didn't understand why he didn't turn back to Snagg yet, until she saw a black piece of paper flying away with the wind.

"Catarina! The paper!" She yelled which made Luz look in the direction that she was pointing and notice it. She didn't bother putting down Matt as she flew straight for it, and in a matter of seconds the paper was in her hands and she quickly ripped it. 

HeartProtector quickly turned back to Snagg, but the girls forgot the copies were technically akumatized as well. Since Amity was closer she quickly let go of Snagg and grappled herself around the tower and caught 2 of the falling civilians. Even though Luz wasn't close, she was still fast and she was able to catch the last person right before he hit the ground, and she set him down gently. Since she was there, she also decided to set Matt down too, who was still unconscious.

She then flew back up to where her partner, Snagg, and the 2 other civilians were.

"Let's bring them down." Was all Lady Noire said and she picked up Snagg, while Luz picked up the 2 civilians and carried them to the ground. Once everyone was safely on the ground, everyone started cheering for them which caught the two heroes off guard.

"N-no need to cheer, we were just doing our job!" Luz tried to stop them but it didn't really matter since she still felt proud of herself. Suddenly her earring beeped.

"Oh, I gotta go."

"Me too, will you follow me real quick?" Lady Noire asked quietly from next to her. Luz nodded and they both waved before using their own methods of transportation to get away.

Once they were on a building that was far enough away Luz couldn't help but hug her partner.

"Thank you so much, I wouldn't even have been able to face Hawkmoth if it weren't for you. I don't even think I would've come back either." She said and the leather wearing hero laughed awkwardly before pulling away.

"Sorry I'm not exactly used to contact like that." She said and Luz felt a bit of regret before she was reassured.

"It's fine, it's nice to have a friend you can depend on to have your back. That's what I wanted to tell you anyway, we're a team now, so you never have to take on a burden by yourself. Even if you feel like it was all your fault, I'm still gonna be here to help you fix it. So partners?" She asked while holding out her hand. Right then Lady Noire's ring beeped as well so Luz quickly nodded and shook her hand. 

"Partners." 

\-----------

Luz barely made it to her roof/balcony before she de-transformed. She practically fell off her staff and then slightly crashed into her table that was up there. She really hoped King wasn't in her room this time because she wasn't sure what excuse would work for this. Tikki then flew into her face very excited, making her forget about the noise she just made.

"I'm so proud of you Luz! You defeated your first akuma with Lady Noire!" She yelled and hugged against Luz's cheek making the other girl laugh with her.

"I did didn't I? It was only because Lady Noire helped and she-" Luz stopped as she slowly sat down on the floor of her balcony, her cheeks turning even more red. Tikki floated near her face, wondering what was wrong.

"Luz? Are you okay?"

"She really believed in me, even though I messed up so bad... And she kept being so nice and her jokes, and-" Tikki started laughing which caught Luz's attention again.

"Well it sounds like you have a crush on Lady Noire." She said and Luz's eyes widened.

"What? Me? Noooo... Maybe? I don't know." She groaned and covered her face with her hands, Tikki landed on top of her head.

"You're young Luz, it's okay to have a crush, it's normal. But you both are heroes, and you have a duty to protect Paris, long as your crush doesn't get in the way of that, everything is fine." 

"Okay Tikki." Luz mumbled though she still didn't move.

"Are you going to spend the night out here?" the kwami quickly asked which then made Luz remember that King could still be in her room. She jolted up before she motioned for Tikki to hide as she climbed back into her room from the window. Everything looked the same, and she was relived that King actually wasn't there.

"You're probably tired Luz, and I hate to be a burden, but I am a bit hungry."

"Oh! Of course Tikki!"

\--------------

"I'm so hungry Amity! Feed me!" 

"Give me a second Plagg, the cheese I set out for you is gone I know that I.... Uggh! The twins probably took it. Sorry Plagg, you'll have to wait a while for me to get some more." She said and the kwami groaned as well as soon as Amity left the room.

She went to the kitchen and sadly both of the twins were siting there, probably waiting for her.

"What do you two want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to apologize for taking your cheese, never knew you would be into something so stinky." Emira teased and Edric walked over to her.

"But since we're so nice, we happened to find another plate, even better than your last one." He grinned and Emira pushed the platter across the table to her. She narrowed her eyes before slightly lifting the lid and then coughing.

"That smells terrible!"

"The stinkier the better, right?" Edric asked and Amity wanted to get mad, but Plagg probably would like this anyway, besides he needed to eat or he would never stop complaining.

Amity picked up the platter, ignored her siblings expression, then walked back to her room. She could hear both of the twins whispering something behind her, but she didn't really have a reason to care.

"Plagg, I got more cheese. This stuff is way stinkier than before though." She sighed and set the platter at her table. The kwami rushes over and smiled at her widely. 

"No worries kid! The stinkier the better!"

"Where have I heard that before."

After stuffing his face Plagg came close to Amity's face making her confused. "Is something wrong Plagg?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that congrats on your first defeated akuma." He said and Amity couldn't help her grin and slight blush.

"Thanks Plagg."

—————

"Kikimora, Emperor has requested that you meet us at the mansion immediately." Lilith spoke over the phone. After a few more seconds she sighed before agreeing and then looking at her boss who was sitting at his chair.

"She'll be here, but she asks for transportation."

"Just get her here."


	6. S1E2 Replacer Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the last chapter, everything seems to be going well.

"Amity, there's something you should know." Lilith started when everyone (the twins, Amity, and herself) was seated at the table.

"I know, I know, I can't go back to school, and I acted immaturely, I know." She stared down at her plate but then Lilith coughed.

"Actually, your father agreed to let you go to school on 2 conditions." The woman lightly smiled as she could see the huge smile taking over Amity's face before the girl tried to hide it, but not very well. The twins chuckled.

"Um, so what are these conditions?" She asked after clearing her throat.

"First, your bodyguard will need to take you to and from school every day, and second..." She waved a hand behind her and couldn't hide her smile either. From behind her came a familiar figure to Amity making her jump up in surprise and almost run over, but she quickly refrained from doing so.

"Awe, Amity's wittle fwend is back." Edric titled his head at her and Emira did the same. "Go hug her, like you used to."

"Just try not to trip." They both said before they started laughing. Kikimora laughed as well, while Amity groaned and blushed. She then walked over to the shorter girl and offered her hand.

"It's been a while hasn't it? What're you doing here?" Amity asked and Lilith placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's the second condition, your father wanted someone he knew he could trust to watch over you, so he requested that Kikimora be moved into your class." She said and Amity wondered if it really was a request since her father wasn't exactly known for asking for things. She was a bit suspicious, but at the same time, she was extremely thankful. Not only was she being allowed to go to school, but she also was able to bring the only person she could truly call a friend with her. It was strange, but appreciated.

"I-" She stopped, trying to clear her head from her excitement so she could speak clearly. "Please thank father for me. May we go now?" She asked and Lilith didn't even bother reminding the girl about her food, she could tell that was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Go ahead, Wrath is waiting outside." Lilith smiled and watched as the two girls walked away. Once they were gone she looked at the only other two in the room. She lifted an eyebrow and Emira sighed before grabbing Edric's arm.

"Come on, we gotta go too, that's our ride."

"But I wasn't finished." Edric whined while being pulled away from the table by his twin.

\----------------

"I did it...I'm actually early!" Luz yelled out loud happily. Technically this was the time she got to school yesterday, but it was different since she went straight to the classroom. The first thing Luz did though was walk to the wall. It was the one that Snagg broke when he was HeartProtector, and it was completely fixed. She knew that the miraculous healed everything, but to actually feel it gave her another level of assurance. She started to walk towards her seat when Willow and Gus walked in together. That made Luz wonder if they live near each other or something, but she didn't focus on that. 

"Hey guys!" She called, which caught their attention.

"Luz!" Willow was the only one that called back. Luz approached them near the door and sighed as she could tell that Gus was avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Luz, did you hear? Catarina and Lady Noire saved the day yesterday." He said very passive aggressively, and honestly a small part of her was flattered with how serious he was.

"Yeah, I did, and I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday, it was wrong of me to assume the worst of the heroes."

Right after she finished saying that Amity walked into the room with another figure that the trio didn't recognize.

"Are you guys talking about Catarina and Lady Noire?" She asked with a smile. Willow and Gus stepped back slightly, though Luz didn't move.

"Yeah we were." 

"Cool, what do you think about them?" Amity made sure to keep her voice lighthearted and level, so she wouldn't give away how anxious to know she really was. Her excitement might blow her own cover.

Luz looked back at Gus, who turned his head away and then at Willow who shrugged sadly.

"Well, I think they're pretty cool." She started, "Not gonna lie, I was definitely a bit skeptical about them as heroes because they had only seemed to make the problem worse, but yesterday... when they stood up to Hawkmoth...they were determined, and it was pretty clear too, how they wanted to make things right, they didn't want to leave their mess or have someone else clean it up. I admire that, and I admire them, I really hope we can count on them more in the future." Luz smiled at Amity before looking at Gus who was now smiling widely. He seemed to have thought she was being genuine, and for the most part she was, but she was mainly thinking about Lady Noire, she was the whole reason Luz had stood up to Hawkmoth in the first place.

"That's... awesome!" Amity smiled back at Luz but didn't realize she wasn't being discreet. Gus stepped forward, a small step really, and looked up at Amity through cautious eyes.

"Do you like superheroes?" He asked slowly, and although she wasn't exactly sure what the right answer was she nodded. She was a superhero now so she had to like them right? She liked her partner too so she guessed that she liked superheroes.

"You should join the superhero appreciation club!" He yelled excitedly and Amity looked surprised. The first person she happened to make eye contact with was Luz. Her eyes slightly widened, while the other girl just closed her eyes and smiled. Amity almost felt herself asking if Luz was in the club. Something about the other girl just drew her in, but asking that would probably be too weird, especially since she didn't really know her.

"Who else is in the club?" Amity heard the voice next to her ask, which immediately reminded her that she wasn't alone, and Kikimora was there too. It was crazy how silent she could be at times, this wouldn't be the first time Amity forgot she was with her, and it wouldn't be the last either.

"Me, Willow, and Luz are the current members."

"So it's not a very popular club?" Kikimora asked, not even giving Amity a chance, which was probably for the best. The other girl always seemed to know if what she was doing was good for her, or at the very least, if it wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, I guess not..." He started, but Luz cut him off.

"It's not about being popular! It's about making friends and appreciating the heroes we talk about with them!" She emphasized and Gus nodded as well.

"We'll join." Was all the small blue-haired girl said before she then walked over to the front row and sat down. Amity had already told her that she was sitting alone in that spot and she could take the seat next to her.

Amity honestly wasn't even surprised that Kikimora had chose for her, but it was fine. That basically meant that the small trio of friends had her approval, so that kinda meant that they also had her fathers approval in some weird way.

"Well okay then, we're both in." She grinned at them before taking her seat. Once she sat down, a sudden memory hit her and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kikimora asked her and though she wasn't paying attention, the trio were listening as well, (they were still standing by the door).

"There's a girl who sits behind us and she's a bit... interesting. When I came in she basically decided that we were friends and I-" Kikimora held her hand up and Amity immediately stopped talking. She looked at Luz and the others before questioning them.

"Are seat changes allowed here?" She asked and Luz blinked, actually not sure. Willow placed her hand on Luz's shoulder to draw the attention to her.

"We don't know, but we can ask Madame Azura when she comes in?"

"Ask me what dear?" The teacher had walked in, carrying an amount of paper and small boxes that looked like more than her arms could handle. Almost as if they were the same person, Luz and Amity quickly went to her, "Let me help with that." They spoke simultaneously, but Luz was closer so she was at the woman's side first.

Madame Azura tried to turn down their offers but after an amount of papers fell on the floor, she couldn't deny the help anymore.

She sighed, "Okay girls, if you really want to help then please take these three boxes to the principle's office, and he has a small stack of papers with my name, could you bring that to me on the way back?" She asked, and Amity nodded while Luz responded verbally.

"Of course Madame Azura, we're happy to help." After that, she picked up two of the three boxes, letting Amity get the last one. Once Luz looked more secure with both boxes, Gus opened the door for them so they could start their small journey to the principle's office.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Luz asked to start a conversation. Amity was pretty sure she did, but she also didn't want to embarrass herself if she ended up wrong so she shook her head.

"It's fine, just follow me." She said before taking the lead and Amity just quietly followed her.

After a minute Amity decided to try and start a conversation.

"Yesterday!" She blurted out which made Luz stop and look back at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't know what was happening when we walked into the classroom, and I...let that girl talk about you in front of everyone." Amity looked down at the floor feeling really guilty, but she missed the small smile on Luz's face.

"Amity, it's fine. That's kinda a part of her personality, don't worry about it." Luz waved her hand and basically dismissed her apology and Amity was unsure of how she was supposed to feel about that but she just nodded. After the nod Luz started leading them to the office which was practically right in front of them.

Amity stopped outside of the door as Luz knocked.

"Come in." The voice of the principle travelled through the door. They both went inside and it seemed the principle wasn't expecting them. He sighed and put down his papers.

"Class hasn't even started yet, what could you have done?"

"No, no, no, we aren't in trouble," Luz started and the Principle Bump lifted an eyebrow but let her keep talking. "We offered to help Madame Azura by bringing her papers and stuff here and at first she didn't want us to but she dropped a few papers and we helped her-" Luz was cut off by both the principle sighing and Amity holding up an arm to stop her. Luz thought it meant she was annoyed by her rambling so she blush and looked away but she didn't notice the soft smile on Amity's face.

"To shorten the story, we're bringing these boxes in for Madame Azura and to bring her papers back." Amity concluded and Principle Bumps nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, and do you mind telling me your name? You look familiar but I can't seem to place your name. Are you a new student?" He asked while getting together the papers that they needed.

"Yes, I'm Amity Blight, my first day was yesterday."

His eyes widened at her name and he stood up and immediately went to shake her hand which she accepted with a smile on her face while switching the box into one hand, happy she was still able to balance it.

"Oh, yes, it's an honor for you to study here with us, I hope you do just as good as your older siblings." It seemed like he didn't notice how her smile tightened when he brought up her siblings but Luz couldn't help but notice from the corner of her eye.

When they finally let go Amity coughed and then gestured to the box that was in her other hand.

"Well, where should we put these boxes?" she asked and Bump then took them out of her hands while handing her the papers Azura wanted.

"They go over here, don't worry I can handle it." He placed it on the empty third shelf of the bookcase that took up most of his left wall. Luz didn't say anything and just placed her two boxes there as well.

"We should be getting back to class now. Excuse us." Luz nodded at the principle before walking out and making sure to hold the door for Amity who lightly smiled at her.

"Thanks Luz, and I'm sorry if it got a little awkward in there." 

"What do you mean? The only thing that really looked awkward to me was your reaction when principle Bump brought up your siblings." 

Amity's eyes widened and she turned her head away from Luz making her realize her mistake.

"You don't have to talk about it, I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

"It's...fine."

Luz decided to change the subject. "Well that wasn't the only thing that was awkward, my rambling was too so, ha, you know..." Luz rubbed her neck and Amity looked at her confused this time.

"That wasn't awkward." She said simply and Luz chuckled.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better Amity."

The green-haired girl stopped walking which made Luz do the same. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't just say things to make people feel better Luz, your ramblings weren't awkward they were... cute." She mumbled the last part but Luz still heard and both of their faces bloomed red. 

"Oh... thanks Amity." Luz smiled at her and Amity couldn't help but realize how she never really complimented anyone before now, but if she got a smile like that everytime she did then she would do it more often. They both then kept walking in mutual silence until they got back to the classroom.

It seemed that more students had arrived by the time that they got back, but it also seemed that Madame Azura had disappeared.

"We should probably just leave the papers on her desk." Luz said and Amity nodded before doing so and going to her seat. Luz turned to the opposite side and she was expecting to see her friends, but the seats were empty.

"Luz." Willow called to her and she turned to see the girl sitting behind Kikimora, which made her furrow her eyebrows. She slowly walked to the seat that Boscha had claimed only a few days ago and she sat down.

"Madame Azura said she probably wouldn't be back until the bell rang."

Luz nodded and then glanced behind her and noticed Gus, who was sitting next to Snagg, who was in the seat behind herself. She offered a small smile to the boy and he sighed before giving her a small awkward smile back. Luz really hoped the boy wouldn't get akumatized again, he really didn't deserve it.

"Hey Willow?" She started while turning to face the girl. 

"Yeah Luz?"

"Why did we switch our seats?" She asked slowly, even though she didn't care much about Boscha throwing a fit, she still knew that she didn't want to deal with her constant complaining either. 

"We asked Madame Azura if we could all change seats and she allowed it, so we'll be sitting here from now on, but she said she doesn't want this to be a weekly thing, these seats are permanent." Luz nodded along with the information she was receiving. She wondered if Willow and Gus wanted to sit here, or if they just wanted to annoy Boscha.

"Alright, makes enough sense to me."

\---------------

Everyone who was in the room already knew that a storm was coming, and that storm's name was Boscha. It had only been about 5 minutes since Luz and Amity came back, and everyone was just mingling or sitting quietly. Then she walked in and screetched which obviously caught everyone's attention.

Her eyes then narrowed down onto one person. Luz. Maybe because they knew each other the longest, or because she just liked to target her, but she was ready to unleash her wrath upon the girl.

Luz, who heard her, and could feel her deadly stare decided to ignore her and see what happened.

"Noceda!" 

"Hmm?" She hummed without looking at the other girl.

"What do you think you're doing?" Boscha asked slowly through clenched teeth and Luz just shrugged, not giving her any reaction which annoyed the girl even more.

"Boscha, maybe you should-" Matt stopped talking when she started glaring at him and he backed up. She then walked closer to Luz, practically on her back. 

"Are you going to face me Noceda, or do you plan to ignore me." The way Boscha spat out Luz's last name sounded so disgusted, Amity wondered what could've happened between them to warrant such animosity.

Luz took a deep breath and did turn to face her, but her expression was steeled. "Madame Azura gave us permission to change seats, so we did, that's all."

"So you steal my seat because... you're jealous of me?!" Boscha's sudden conclusion made Luz's face turn bright red.

"No! I'm not!" As soon as she started, she could see Willow starting to stand, but she waved her hand and took a few more breaths. Once her face wasn't burning she could see a mix of smugness and anger still in Boscha, and she didn't know if she should be upset or not, but she knew that she needed to handle this calmly. If she said the wrong thing, who knows, she might end up making her bully get akumatized.

"Listen, Boscha," She could tell by the other girl's expression that she didn't like the way Luz was talking to her, but she still let her speak, "I didn't take this seat to spite you or anything like that, it was available and me and my friends wanted to sit there, that's all." 

Boscha looked directly at Amity and then pointed at Luz. "You think you have the right to sit behind The Amity Blight?!" She yelled and that kinda surprised Luz. Boscha used Amity's name like it meant that she could only talk to certain people.

"Everyone in this room has a right to sit where they want Boscha. Besides Amity has been pretty nice, but if she doesn't want me behind her then I'll move." Luz looked at said girl, and Amity, who didn't expect to be put out like that quickly shook her head.

"No, I don't mind, you can stay there." Luz smiled brightly at Amity which caught her a bit off guard which made her blush.

"Okay, then what's really the problem Boscha?" Luz wasn't dumb, she knew she was trying to make her feel inferior because she was the mayor's daughter and Amity was some celebrities daughter, but she knew that she couldn't be blamed for anything long as she tried to keep this civil.

The pink-haired girl was about to say something else when the bell rang and Madame Azura walked in.

"Okay, every one, please take your seats."

Luz didn't even wait for Boscha to complain and she just sat down, and although Boscha looked upset she just pulled Matt over to the other front row seats.

"Except Matt." The teacher added making the boy stand up in surprise.

"Why?!"

"When I told you to go to the office two days ago, you decided to skip school instead, and I was going to let it slide since it was the first day, but yesterday, you found it necessary to make those... comments about another student, and I already warned you about my tolerance for bullying. Go straight to the office, and if you don't then I'll make sure you're expelled." 

Nobody expected that to be her punishment, but it was easy to see how serious she really was based on her expression. The short boy just nodded before leaving the room silently. Boscha just groaned out loud.

\-------------

After class Willow made sure to grab Luz's hand before she could walk away.

"Can we talk?" She asked and Luz nodded, neither girl noticed how Amity glanced back at them before walking out with Kikimora.

"What's up Willow?"

"Well, I was just really curious on how you became friends with Amity? I didn't know you knew her?"

"Well, yesterday I got to school early and I saved her from almost tripping over the step, and then some strange lady was following her and they talked about something, school I think, and Amity had wanted to come to school and then I guess the other lady let her because she walked away and when Amity looked back at me she asked me to show her around." 

"Do you ramble a lot?"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine Luz, don't worry about it. Anyway, the only reason you know her is because you showed her around?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay, I thought you were secretly hiding a famous celebrity identity or something." Willow giggled and Luz froze for a quick second before awkwardly laughing along.

"Let's have lunch with Gus." Willow added once they were done laughing. Luz nodded and followed her out to the yard.

\----------------

Amity sat next to Kikimora who pulled a sandwich out of her bag. Amity couldn't help but glance around, wondering what Luz and Willow were talking about.

"You should really be less expressive." Kikimora said dully while still eating her sandwich making Amity turn to her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious that you're thinking about those two back in the classroom."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to respond to that. It probably wasn't great for someone who's a hero to give away what they're thinking on their face. She would have to work on that.

"If you want to know, those two are back now." Kikimora had finished her sandwich and wrapped it up and got up to throw it away. From one perspective it was probably a bit funny how dismissive she was about Amity and things like this, but she was used to Amity getting this way, especially when she gained interest in something she knew little to nothing about, the only thing that was different was this was the first time Amity was ever interested in a person like that.

Amity looked to the yard entrance and noticed both Luz and Willow coming out. She wasn't exactly sure of what she should do when Luz caught her staring. The girl smiled and waved at her but Amity quickly turned her head leaving Luz a little confused.

"You could've waved." Kikimora said while sitting back next to her. She wondered if all of Amity's common sense was going to disappear around that girl. She surely hoped not.

"I forgot!"

"Sure."


End file.
